


Underwater Kiss

by writeitininkorinblood



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitininkorinblood/pseuds/writeitininkorinblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo liked being underwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not scientifically accurate and for that you have my apologies. I mean no offense to anyone.
> 
> Written to fill the prompt 'underwater kiss'

Romeo liked being underwater. It made him feel like he could hear. He knew what he was experiencing wasn't actually sound, but the pressure of the water against his ears provided the illusion of an echo. It was as close as he was going to get. It wasn't what he wanted to hear most: Specs' voice telling him he was loved, Crutchie's laugh, Jack's speeches, Katherine's sarcasm, but it was much better than nothing.  
They were having a day at the pool, all the Newsies, as a day off from hawking headlines. Most of the boys were dunking each other under and battling in water fights, but Romeo just sat quietly on the patterned tiles at the bottom of the pool in the shallowest part. He swam up for air whenever he needed it, but he was determined to 'hear' for as long as possible. Specs kept an eye on him as he joined in the games with the others, constantly checking he was okay. Every now and then he swam over and dived underwater to talk to him.  
'Are you okay?' He signed. It always felt strange signing against water, the drag that resisted the movement of his fingers was strange to get used to, making his words clumsy and slow.  
'I'm perfect' was the reply he got. Romeo smiled peacefully, kicking up for air before returning back under.  
'You're so at home underwater, aren't you?' Specs grinned, reaching out to brush his fingers through Romeo's hair once he had finished shaping words. Merman-like, was Specs' brain's response to the way a halo of brunet locks framed Romeo's head. He was truly completely comfortable in the water.  
'It makes me feel safe. And it's almost like I can hear. It's wonderful.' Romeo's fingers moved quickly, forming words and sentences with the same deft precision that he did on land, unimpeded by the extra pressure surrounding him.  
Specs swam up for a gulp of air, returning as quickly as he could to his boyfriend. He knew why Romeo loved the water, the faux hearing explanation had him in tears the first time he'd been signed it. Specs was glad Romeo had a special place, he deserved one more than anyone.  
'Kiss me.' Romeo's hands moved quickly and Specs was almost convinced he'd misinterpreted the shapes. Then he saw the look in Romeo's eyes. The open, vulnerable look that he only got when he was asking for something. Romeo, as a rule, didn't ask for much. He never wanted to be a burden. Specs kicked forwards against the water and pressed a gentle kiss to Romeo's lips, mindful that they were both in a position in which oxygen conservation was important.  
Romeo's lips curved into a smile as Specs kissed him. He didn't need to be able to hear a proclamation of love from his boyfriend. The soft touch of Specs' lips as imitations of sound danced in Romeo's ears was enough for him to know that this was love, without having to hear the words.


End file.
